Two reapers and a sleeping beauty
by H.M.Schessy
Summary: Will and Grell pay the Undertaker a visit and this is what comes out xD sorry bad at summarys . Based on the anime. It MIGHT contain romance... but only one sided xD


**Two reapers and a sleeping beauty…**

_Just a short fanfiction about… well originally mostly about Undertaker but things got a weird turn xD Normally I write my stories in German so I'm not that used to write in English, but anyway have fun ;D_

It was another hard day of work. Five clients in two days were even for him quite a few. The only thing he wanted right now was getting back to his shop, eating a few of his self-made cookies and then go to bed… well, in this case get in the coffin. However Undertaker was already at the entrance door of his store, when he heard strange noises from inside. He was sure he locked the door before he left and the only person in there was his newest client, who certainly was dead… so who was it? The Undertaker didn't make a great fuss about it and just entered the room to see who was paying him a visit… after breaking in, in the first place.

He saw two men standing in the center of the room, turning their heads towards him. It took him a moment to memorize their faces (maybe he got old or just because he was so exhausted) but when suddenly one of them, dressed completely in red and grinning like an idiot, came running towards him, he remembered them. But it was a little too late for him to react because Grell had already jumped into his arms and started cuddling against his chest, eyes closed. "Ah, it's so good to see you again… Will is always so cold to me." Then the other man took a few steps towards them and hit his red headed partner with his tree pruner. "Grell Sutcliff, we're here because of an urgent problem and not because of your longing for whatever! So stop molesting him and try to keep your self- possession!" The transvestite reaper let go of the other man and sighed, then glanced back at his suited partner "Aw, a little jealous huh? No need to, I love you bo OUCH!" And again he had been hit with the others death scythe. "Geez, what an idiot… why do I have to team up with him every time? Whatever, we've been looking for you because we need your help." The Undertaker knew this could take a while, so he walked over to one of the chairs, sat down and took out of one of the coffins his urn full of cookies."Want some?" Will just shook his head while Grell took the opportunity to take a seat on his silver haired college.

"So, what exactly do you want from me?" Before Grell got the chance to answer to that question with whatever crossed such a mind… ,Will said:" We're here because we're totally understaffed. Some of the younger ones had an office party yesterday and aren't of any use today. I mustn't tell any names but I can say for myself that I already saw something like this coming…" "I'm sure it was this brat Knox who poured something harder in the drinks than allowed. He gets everyone drunk and can get to bed with whoever he wants… must be in dire need." Will glanced over at him "Maybe. You are the expert on that field Sutcliff." Grell made an offended face and leaned even closer at Undertaker. " Look, he's being mean again!" "I'm not mea… hah why do I even discuss this with you? So, it would be very kind of you if you could help us out. I hate to make overtime." Undertaker thought about it. He really was tired and just wanted to sleep a few hours but on the other hand he was sure they wouldn't simply accept a no as an answer. Again Grell began cuddling against his body and started stroking his hair."Pleeeaaase… you're so smart and strong and I could massage you afterwards if you want me to 3" He slid his hands a little more downwards and added "Anywhere you want." Will just took his palm to his face and sighed, he was getting unnerved. "So, are you going to help us or not? We need to hurry a bit." "Don't be so mean again, Will! He needs time to think, can't you see? In the mean time we could … you know hihi 3." "I told you, I won't discuss such disgusting things with you Grell Sutcliff! You'd better be off as a prostitute than a respectable grim reaper." "Me? A prostitute? How dare you? You can't talk to me like this! … Or does that turn you on? 3… "If you stop with this absurd discussion I'll even say yes. Yes Grell Sutcliff, it does. Back to the topic. What do you say Undertaker?" … "Undertaker?" Grell, who still sat on his lap, took a closer look at him. "Awwww isn't that cute? He's asleep 3." "What? He fell asleep that fast? With you on top of him?" "He looks like an angel, don't you think?" "Not exactly, no… Try to wake him up." "I can't do this! Just look at him." "Alright. You know what? I don't care. I've had enough for today. They have to send someone else, I'm off. Might ask Knox if he has something left over from last night. Goodbye Sutcliff. I'll see you soon, because I always do. Because they always stick us two together. They hate us. No, they only hate me because you always enjoy it." And off he was. After a few seconds Grell wasn't thinking about it anymore because now he was alone with the older reaper. He cuddled even closer onto his lap and soon fell asleep, too.

_Like I said, just a short one shot^^ Hope you liked it, if there are any grammatical mistakes, I apologize, I was tired xD (always write such weird fanfics at night)._


End file.
